


Let's be Gods

by louvreangel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotions, F/M, Loneliness, Past Relationship(s), Promises, Song Inspired, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvreangel/pseuds/louvreangel
Summary: *spoilers for 3x20* For the first time since Ronnie died, she was feeling like she belonged somewhere... with someone. It was a feeling she was clutching on to and had no intention of letting go.





	Let's be Gods

**Author's Note:**

> *One shot*
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfiction. All characters belong to their respectful owners.

_He says, "Oh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be **legends** ”_

_I'm the **king** and you're the **queen** and we will stumble through heaven_

_If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eye,_

_I know you wanna go to heaven but you're **human** tonight._

_xx_

* * *

 

“Maybe there’s still more Caitlin Snow inside you then you’d let me believe,” he said as he approached her.

Her expression was full of disbelief of what she had just heard come out of Savitar’s mouth. He should have known her better than that. “Are you saying I let her go on purpose?”

“Did you?” It was such a simple question, but it held more meaning to it than what was on the surface. He was testing her liability, he was trying to see through her lies—if she had lied that was. He didn’t really want her to be a traitor to him. She was the _only_ person whom he really trusted to be part of his greater plan about Team Flash.

Killer Frost just kept looking at him and gave no answer. So he approached her more and stood right when he was in front of her. “You call yourself _Killer_ Frost, but you actually haven’t killed anyone yet.” Killer Frost looked up at him and he continued. “You and I can both be _Gods_. All you have to do is _kill the girl_ ,” he said and their eyes locked for the second time that day. Sometimes it was a little scary for her to be so close to him, but behind the suit he was just Barry. A twisted version Barry but still Barry nevertheless.

“I will handle it, don’t worry. You can trust me,” she assured him. She knew she could kill the girl, she just needed a better plan and less people surrounding her as threats. It had become a game between her and the Team, they would try to find her and she would run away from them. She would hide with Savitar most of the time. But now was her time to shine as Killer Frost, she was going to do justice to her name and be a real killer.

That’s when his suit slowly started opening and a few seconds later, he was standing right in front of her as his normal self. The first time she had seen him in that forest, it was such a shock to her. But something in her told her she could trust this man and so she without a doubt, teamed up with him. Unfortunately, as it appeared so, she trusted him more than he trusted her.

“I _want to_ trust you,” he said with a cold, firm voice. “But you make it so difficult with your actions. I am starting to believe you still have a soft spot in your heart for those... imbeciles,” he said, his words full of hatred and venom. It was evident how much he loathed all of them.

Killer Frost rolled her eyes. “ _Please_ ,” she said, emphasizing every syllable, “give me _some_ credit. It’s just I am always outnumbered, that’s all.”

Future Flash narrowed his eyes but gave no reply. She was still on the test run in his eyes and she was failing it at the moment. He just wished he wouldn’t have to kill her in the future.

His silence was a little infuriating and she knew she was supposed to earn his trust. It was difficult, really, but she knew she could do it. They were better together, stronger, unstoppable. Why would she want to ruin it? For the first time since Ronnie died, she was feeling like she belonged somewhere... with someone. It was a feeling she was clutching on to and had no intention of letting go. She was stronger, yes, and she was colder but at the same time she was desperate to find a home to herself. To feel like she belonged somewhere, to feel like she wasn’t so _alone_.

She took one more step towards him and looked up at him again. He had an angry expression on his face. He really wasn’t someone to cross. “I _don’t_ have a soft spot for any of them. They left me helpless multiple times when I needed help the most. When Zoom kidnapped me, none of them really looked for me. When I turned Killer Frost, saving Iris was still their priority. I have only _hatred_ for them in my heart, nothing else,” she said, her voice cold and angry. She would never forget what had been done to her when she was Caitlin Snow. She would never forget feeling so alone and isolated, sitting on her bed crying tears that wouldn’t fall because they would turn into glistening ice pieces. She could have _zero_ love for those people anymore.

Future Flash’s expression became a little less angry. He knew exactly what she had gone through, he had been there multiple times in different universes. He remembered exactly when and why she had become Killer Frost. He knew her reasonings pretty well. And he knew exactly why she was betraying her old team mates at the moment. It was all history to him.

Killer Frost, feeling bold, decided to ask the question she had been yearning to ask. “Why did you choose me? What good am I to you?” her voice came out as a whisper, so much for being bold and brave.

Future Flash snorted. “Because, I am not stupid like Barry Allen. I know what a valuable asset you are,” he explained simply.

Killer Frost’s shoulders sagged, this was absolutely not the answer she was expecting. She thought—foolishly—that she was different and she _mattered_. But she was just an _asset_ , appearently. That word kept echoing throughout her head, making her feel worse. She was Killer Frost, she was cold as ice, she had a heart made of ice... or did she? Unfortunately, she wasn’t as strong as she looked. She still had a little fragile part in her beneath the surface.

That’s when Future Flash noticed the change in her posture and understood what she was thinking. He rolled his eyes and put his hand under her chin, lightly touching it so that she would look up at him. “I know what you’ve gone through, I’ve been there. I witnessed it all. But you also witnessed mine,” he explained and noticed he actually caught her attention. Her eyes opened slightly more and her expression softened. So he decided to continue and let her know the truth behind his action of choosing her. “Caitlin Snow was the only person who had actually always been there for me, the only one who didn’t expect anything in return. Caitlin was selfless, she was important to me. It was only after she became Killer Frost that she left me. I never saw her afterwards.” A sad expression appeared on Future Flash’s face without him being aware of it and his eyes lost their focus on her. They were now looking somewhere else, remembering the past.

Killer Frost felt her heart get cold again. “I am not Caitlin. Not anymore.”

Future Flash let go of her chin abruptly. “No, you’re _not_. But you becoming Killer Frost doesn’t change our past together.”

Her brows furrowed, confusion evident on her face. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He sighed. She was way too curious for his liking. But what was there not to tell? No harm would come out of telling her the truth anyway. “In my timeline, a lot of things were more _complicated_. You and I were together for a little while,” he said nonchalantly, as if it didn’t matter at all anymore. He was talking as if he was reading lines from a book; relaxed and impassive.

Killer Frost’s eyes opened and became as big as plates, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn’t find anything to say so she closed it. It was such a shock to her, Barry Allen—in another timeline—dating someone other than Iris West? That was new.

“Don’t forget; curiousity killed the cat,” Future Flash said with a wicked smile on his face. An evil spark was evident in his eyes. He actually liked this curious side of her. It was a character trait she had in both her personas.

She swallowed, feeling scared and nodded. “I’ll kill the girl, tonight,” was all she could say after a few more seconds passing.

Future Flash cocked an eyebrow at her. “You better.” Then he closed the small gap between them and suddenly their bodies were touching. She looked up at him, trying to stop her body from shaking because she was scared of him at that moment. Not because of his scars, but because of the look in his eyes. They weren't friendly but they still held so many memories. Memories of them together, _really_ together. “Remember, _be careful_. I don’t want you to get hurt,” he warned her.

She managed to nod and made no noise, waiting for him to back away. _He didn’t_. Instead, he bent down his head and their lips met for the first time for her. She wanted to push him away, as her infamous Killer Frost kiss could kill him, but then noticed he didn’t care. He was so careless about it, so free. It wasn’t new to him, it was something he had done many times before with her. He knew her every move, he knew her lips, he knew how she liked it when he would suck on her earlobe. He knew the sounds she would make when they would make love. He knew, even though she never made it obvious, she actually liked him teasing her. He knew she liked the thrill of being with him. He knew so much about her.

_It was all history to him._

She had been wondering what it’d be like to kiss him for a while and there she was, getting her answer. The taste of his lips—whiskey and mint—was intoxicating and she was wanting more of it every passing second. It was then she noticed he started vibrating a little and understood immediately what he was doing. He was vibrating to warm himself up, so he wouldn’t get effected by the deadly coldness coming through her lips. It was such a delightful feeling, their tongues dancing in a rhythm she didn’t know existed in herself. Somehow that moment right there and then was worth all this bullshit she had gone through. Kissing Barry—a version of Barry—was different and felt totally weird to an extent but the passion coming from it was making up for everything. She felt like not letting him go, she felt like she always wanted to do this. There was so much story behind Future Flash, so much he knew, so much he was hiding.

She intended to find them all out, time after time. She would make him trust her, earn his trust so he would open up to her. she had so much to discover about this man and she was going to do everything in her power to stay by his side and learn more. After all, they had all the time in the world to spend together, right?

They were going to be **Gods** , _together_.

* * *

 

_But do you feel like a **young god**?_

_You know the **two of us** are just young gods_

_And we'll be **flying** through the streets with the people underneath_

_And they're **running, running, running**..._

_xx_


End file.
